High School Halloween Dance
by Lushalicious
Summary: The dancers are excited about their school's Halloween party, but just as the party starts, things go from fun to freaky, fast when there's rumor of a killer ghost haunting the school. Is the rumor true? or is it someone just doing a silly Halloween prank?


**This story is mainly about Miss Aubrey and Emilia, but other characters are in it as well. ENJOY!**

 **This story was meant to be spooky, mysterious, funny and festive for Halloween, DC style! It's also supposed to bring back the spirit of the game that started it all, Dance Central 1.**

It was fall in Dance Central and that meant all of the dancers had to get ready for Halloween. This also meant their High School Halloween Dance was right around the corner. Basically, this meant costume contests, expensive prizes to win, eating candy, and probably some scares.

At their homes, all the characters got their costumes put together. Of course, some just bought their costumes. But all were to dress up for the fabulous evening at the high school.

Miss Aubrey and her costume…

Miss Aubrey held up her costume in the mirror. "This will look fabulous on me!" She thought the silver paw print necklace really added sass to her pink cat costume.

She put on the tight pastel pink dress then slipping a purple tutu effortlessly around her waist. Next, she brushed her gorgeous red locks and placed a crown with cat ears on it atop her head. The crown had letters on it that spelled out _princess meow._

She looked ADORABLE! She painted streaks of black makeup on her cheeks for whiskers. "Hmm, what's missing?" She asked herself. She sat down on her vanity chair and thought for a moment. "Oh, the tail!" Miss Aubrey attached a long strip of material with an elastic band. Now, her costume was truly complete.

Emilia and her costume…

Emilia was putting the finishing touches on her costume. This year, she went all out with her makeup. She spent weeks watching _how to apply makeup_ videos and finally mastered it just a short time before the High School Halloween Dance.

She put on her costume. She put on a tight shirt and tattered skirt. She looked in the mirror. The outfit was complete. From head to toe she rocked the cheerleader zombie look. She made creepy faces at herself in the mirror and laughed. "HAHAHA! I'll be the scariest looking there!"

The party…

The high school was decorated thoroughly, from the fake spiders dangling from the ceiling to the creepy skeletons in the corners. The sun was down and the eerie full moon was out, the Halloween party was just getting started. Guests were arriving in their costumes. There was a huge variety, from creepy to cute.

Miss Aubrey just arrived looking oh so cute in her little pink cat costume. Angel who was standing by the candy dishes, almost choked when he saw how pretty Miss Aubrey was. He walked over to her.

"Hola!"

"Hello Angel," Miss Aubrey said sounding rather irritated. She thought he was trying to flirt with her yet again. But then she decided to be funny, "I didn't realize vampires ate candy!" She said, looking at his costume.

Angel laughed. "You want a piece of this?" He asked coyly, holding out his hand which was full of candy.

She was about to scoff at his comment, but then saw her favorite candy in his hand. "Ooh! My favorite!"

Meanwhile, Emilia was hanging out with Dare and MacCoy. They were all admiring each other's costumes. "I love your costume, Emilia. It's so…awesomely wicked!"

"Yeah it's super duper coolzers!" Said MacCoy.

They were all participating in the fashion show. Each person would get a ribbon that best described their costume, such as most freaky, most festive, most fun, most unique, most cool. A teacher gave each person a ribbon.

Miss Aubrey, most beautiful

Emilia, most freaky

Dare, (Unicorn) most fun

MacCoy, (DJ booth) most unique

Mo, (Skateboard) most sporty

Oblio, (Crow) most festive

Angel (Vampire) Most sexy

Taye, (Robot) Most cool

After the contest was over, the pumpkin carving began. Miss Aubrey carved out a portrait of herself and was startled by her buzzing phone. The text message read…

 _From anonymous,_

 _There's been a report of a of a killer ghost haunting the high school. Tell your friends, you most all beware!_

Miss Aubrey wondered who sent the text. She just assumed it was someone who was jealous of her good looks, as usual. Or it was Emilia pranking her again. Still, she told everyone. "Um, you guys. I just got a creepy anonym3ous text message saying how there's a killer ghost floating around the school and we're all in danger!"

Everyone paused to look at her, but they just assumed she was being dramatic and that it was probably just one of those silly things people did for Halloween. Miss Aubrey was convinced a little, but then, even she thought it was only for Halloween. Besides, whoever it was wasn't worth getting pumpkin goop on her phone!

Everyone got back to pumpkin carving. It was as if they might as well not have even heard her. Soon, the pumpkins were finished. Emilia and Oblio left the room.

But just as everyone else was cleaning up, there was a creepy scratching noise coming from upstairs. This caused Miss Aubrey to jump, resulting in her flicking pumpkin goop at her own hair. She scoffed.

"Um, maybe the warning was right!" said Taye. Everyone was freaking out. All were ready to run out of the high school. Except for Dare!

"Um…maybe it's just a space heater or a fan or something. Relax everybody!" Dare reasoned. But even her imagination ran wild, "…Or zombies or unicorns or Bigfoot! Not a problem!"

Then there was another sound, it sounded like someone laughing, but the noise was faint and muffled. Clearly it was coming from upstairs. The second noise stirred up even more panic and chaos. Everyone screamed and ran in circles. Then, they realized this wasn't going to solve anything. They all hid instead. Taye hid under the pumpkin carving table while MacCoy hid behind a few fake autumn trees in the corner. Mo hid behind the curtain for the fashion show and Angel and Aubrey hid under the candy table.

Everyone was dead silent. Then, there was the sound of footsteps coming from what sounded like a four legged creature stomping down the stairs. Miss Aubrey was getting chills up her spine. Whatever was up there was coming down there…for them!

Miss Aubrey didn't know weather to flee or freeze. Then she thought, _if there was a killer ghost and the message was true, what would be the last thing I'd want to do?_ She slowly stuck her arm out of the table cloth and reached for her favorite candy. She needed comfort food. Besides, this could be her last meal ever!

As she shoved the delicious treat as her face in a hurry, the creature's foot steps grew louder. Miss Aubrey couldn't take it anymore, she ran faster than she'd ever had before to the emergency door. Spitting pieces of candy as she screamed and ran..

She slammed the emergency door behind her and caught her breath. Then, she jumped again at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey! Out of the way!"

Miss Aubrey turned around in a flash to see Emilia pushing open the door. "Move it!"

Soon, everyone pushed her out of the way so that they could get out of the school. She tried to move out of their way, but got semi ran over by them. She fell in the mud, but quickly pulled back up and ran to school's park.

Everyone else joined her there. They all stood around. Surely, all thinking the same. What was up with their school? There was quietness and then Dare spoke up. "Well, maybe not a space heater after all!"

"What about the teachers?" Asked Emilia. She was about ready to run back in, but Angel stopped her.

"You can't go Emilia!" said Angel.

"Why not? What's the big deal?" Emilia didn't act concerned. But then, she was the brave one.

"Just let her! It'll be her own mistake!" Miss Aubrey said. Somehow, she thought Emilia acted almost suspiciously unconcerned. After all it wouldn't be the first time she pretended. Miss Aubrey was reconsidering the whole thing! Maybe it was just something someone did for Halloween and she had a sneaky suspicion she knew who!

She wanted to tell everyone who she thought it was. But this person may have been among them in the park. Besides, no one would believe her due to her rivalry words this "guilty" individual. They would probably think she was just trying to get them in trouble for things they didn't cause.

"Why would I let her?"

"Because, there _is_ no killer ghost!" Miss Aubrey sated matter of factly.

"Hold up! You were just running and screaming a minute ago, and now you don't even think there's a ghost?" Taye asked confused.

"Let me talk to all of you somewhere else!" Miss Aubrey said, irritated.

Emilia stood there for a few moments with a concerned expression. But then decided to run into the school. "Dang! It takes real guts to go into a haunted school!" Said MacCoy.

"It's like she's not concerned at all! I don't get it!" Said Mo.

"It takes courage to run face first into potential danger!" Said Oblio. Miss Aubrey got the impression either nobody heard her or believed her.

With Emilia's disappearance, Miss Aubrey led the other dancers to the other side of the park.

"So why is there no ghost all of a sudden, Miss Aubrey?" Taye was the first to speak once they got to the other side of the park. .

Miss Aubrey tried to think of her answer. She had to say it in a way that everyone would believe her and not think she was just trying to get her rival in trouble. Meanwhile, everyone waited around expecting her to answer. "Ok, I'm not saying this to get anyone in trouble, I'm just saying this is what it saw…" Miss Aubrey paused. "I saw how Emilia acted and so did everyone else. I'm sorry but no one, NO ONE! Not even her, would go into that creepy building. Not unless she knew there wasn't a killer ghost."

"So you're saying she's not scared because somehow she knows the whole thing's not true?" Taye asked. Miss Aubrey nodded.

"Well, maybe she just cared about the teachers," Dare suggested.

"Please! She's as heartless as they come," Miss Aubrey realized this wasn't the best thing to say and certainly not the best time to say it. Surly, everyone would now think she was just doing this for revenge from Emilia for something silly that only she'd get angry about.

"I wouldn't say she's heartless, but you do make a point, she dislikes most of her teachers," Dare said. Miss Aubrey was semi relieved to hear Dare say this. It sounded like she was taking Miss Aubrey's side in this.

"But, maybe she's just brave and wants to show that to us. Even if she doesn't care about the teachers," MacCoy suggested.

"That is a good point," Angel agreed. "Emilia might be doing that impress someone."

"That's a possibility. But, personally, I think the reason she's so unconcerned is because she's the one who made the whole thing up. After all, when we heard those spooky noises, Emilia was nowhere in sight!"

"So you think she made those spooky noises herself?" Asked Taye.

"Yes, I do!"

"But how would she make those sounds? Does she have superpowers?!" Dare wondered.

"HA HA HA HA! I don't think Emilia has super powers, besides being super annoying! Um, maybe with objects around the school, or with her voice. I mean, if someone imitates an animal, they don't sound like a person, I don't see how this is any different."

"Good point, Aubrey. However Oblio was no where either! How do we know it wasn't him?" Dare asked and pointed to him. He never followed Miss Aubrey to discuss things about the ghost. But then, he was the one who spent time alone, so it wasn't out of the norm.

"Please. He doesn't seem like much of a prankster, but we ALL know Emilia is!" Stated Miss Aubrey.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Dare said, adding in, "But you never know!"

"I'm pretty sure it was Emilia. It wouldn't be the first time she pulled something like this off. Remember the school's 25th birthday celebration? She put salt in the cake instead of sugar! And at the annual school meeting? She pulled the chair from right under me so that when I sat back down, I'd fall! She's a prankster, end of story! And this has her name written all over it!"

"Maybe. But, then how do you explain the strange text? If there wasn't a killer ghost, then why would we get such a creepy message?" Asked Mo.

"Because she did THAT, too!" Miss Aubrey said.

"Um, how?" Asked Taye. "She was standing right next to me when you got that. I would of seen her."

"Look, I'm sure she did!" Miss Aubrey now realized she really had no significant proof of any of this.

"What? Emilia? A prankster? I don't believe it! It's all nonsense!" A voice said from behind them. It was Beverly. Beverly was Emilia's friend who just happened to follow Miss Aubrey around, but Miss Aubrey didn't really like her.

"And how long have you been here eavesdropping, Bev?" Miss Aubrey asked, annoyed. Beverly must of showed up late for the Halloween party and found this because nobody even knew she was there that night.

"Since you discussed ridiculous things to your friends! Really, a killer ghost? Come on!" Beverly laughed. "There's no ghost and Emilia's not a prankster!" Beverly walked away annoyed.

It seemed as though nobody else believed her either now. Everyone just pretended like suddenly what Miss Aubrey had said didn't matter. Miss Aubrey opened her mouth to speak to try to convince everybody, but there was no one around, they all left.

Miss Aubrey stomped at the ground, frustrated. She knew what she believed and she also knew that what she believed was most likely true. She wanted to tell them what she thought was going on, she did and no one thought she was being true. Some people seemed to go back and forth on the idea that it was Emilia, but in the end, none thought it was true. But honestly, it was hard to believe someone dressed in a pink cat costume.

She heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see her friend, Rahkenna. "Hey, Aubrey. Why so upset?"

"Ok, no one believed me when I said this, but there has been this whole myth of a killer ghost going around. I think it's just one of Emilia's pranks, but no one else does."

"Oh I bet it's one of her pranks! She's so mean to us during special events!" Shouted Rahkenna. She wasn't a fan of Emilia's either. "Where is everybody?"

"No clue. But the teachers are still in the school."

What Miss Aubrey didn't know was that no one else in the school besides the dancers heard the strange noises. But all of the teachers and school staff got out of the school to search for the kids. But no one seemed very alarmed. No killer ghost attacks had happened. Still, the staff had their suspicions! But they didn't believe it was a ghost. They knew how some of the children were. But one teacher above all believed it was the kids. Mrs. Lilith Fernley!

Soon, Miss Aubrey and Rahkenna saw everyone in the entire school head for the park and gym. "As many of you know I'm sure, there's been a myth going around here conveniently close to Halloween. I'm sure it's nothing though. I had the bravest staff members investigate and no trace of a killer ghost was found, so I think I know what's going on here! One of you are trying to pull off a prank…and non of us appreciate it!" Said Lilith, a hint of anger in her voice.

"But, Mrs. Fernley, aren't ghosts sometimes invisible?" Asked someone.

Lilith with about to speak, but then there was a _MMMRRRAWWWW!_ Everyone jumped. The sound had come from behind the school. It happened again three times. Everyone panicked except for Mrs. Fernley, Miss Aubrey and Rahkenna, they all had a feeling they knew what was going on here!

Unexpectedly, Miss Aubrey ran towards the sound. "Aubrey are you crazy?! I know we think we know what's going on, but just in case…wait!" Shouted Rahkenna. Miss Aubrey ignored her and continued to run. She wanted to prove to everyone she was right.

Miss Aubrey along the left wall of the school. She heard the noise again. She got a little spooked, but then she heard something unexpected, a sneeze. She recognized this. _What Killer ghost sneezes like that?!_ Thought Miss Aubrey. She knew there was only one person in the school who could sneeze and sound like an explosion. She wasn't scared anymore! She turned the corner and saw who is was. They were scratching at the wall and making the funny sound.

"Haunting the school are you?" yelled Miss Aubrey. She was mad.

It was Beverly who was the culprit. She was caught off guard and jumped back at the sound of Miss Aubrey's voice. "Please! If you're going to go around scaring everybody, then don't look like such a fool doing it. I mean look at you scratching at the wall! What, are you a cat clawing at the door it get in or something?"

Beverly looked very guilty. All she could say was "No! I'm not a cat…but you are!"

Miss Aubrey, despite being so mad, couldn't argue. If she said no, then her cat ears and whiskers would make her a liar. In fact, she had to laugh. "I'm telling Mrs. Fernley and she'll have to deal with you!"

"No Miss Aubrey, please!"

"Mrs. Fernley! I found our killer ghost!" Miss Aubrey yelled loud enough for everyone else to hear her with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Everyone rushed over.

"Beverly!" Scolded Mrs. Fernley. "You mean child!"

"So does this mean we can have the rest of the party and the Halloween dance in the school again?" Asked Dare.

"Yes, it does, Dare," Said Mrs. Fernley in a nicer voice.

"Ooh, party? It's still going on? Yay I won't miss the rest of it! I was worried my pranks would take up the whole party time!" Shouted Beverly.

"Oh no. Not so fast, Beverly. As a punishment, you'll be sent home today and spend extra time at school tomorrow!" announced Mrs. Fernley.

"Ahh man! Not fair! Not fair!" Screamed Beverly like a baby as she was escorted out of the school park.

Miss Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. "Believe me now?"

Everyone did. Then, Emilia walked up to them.

"Sorry, Emilia. While you were in the school, I tried to convince everyone that you were the one pranking us! But now I see it was your snotty little friend instead." This was the first time Miss Aubrey ever apologized to Emilia.

"Really, YOU'RE sorry?! But you always dislike me."

"Well, that's because you usually are the one pranking people," said Miss Aubrey.

"Well, I've stopped all of that. It's not wroth it for all of the trouble I got in!"

Then, unexpectedly, Dare asked "So then, if you didn't do it, why'd you run up the stairs?"

"Because while all of you guys were busy with pumpkins, I saw Bev pass the door. I knew then that she was up to no good. I tried to chase her, but I lost her. She told me she was going to try to pull this off, so I kept an eye out for her. I'm not friends with her anymore because of it. Then as all of you ran out, I went out with you only to find the principal, because she was outside last I saw, then I didn't see her and rushed back in. That's why my response was so short as to why I went back in. But I spent a long time looking for a worker because I didn't recognize them in their costumes… "

"Oh, well then why didn't you tell us this ahead of time?" Dare asked.

"I didn't think anybody would believe me if I told them. Because I never told anyone I wasn't the prankster I used to be, so then they'd just assume I wanted to get someone else in trouble!"

"Well, Emilia it looks like we have something in common after all!" Miss Aubrey exclaimed. "When I told everyone who I thought it was, they probably thought I was trying to get you in trouble because I'm you're rival. Turns out I was telling them a lie all along. I'm sorry, Emilia!"

"I forgive you. But, please, call me Em." Emilia would only say this if she was truly forgiving. Em was what only her friends could call her.

"Well, Em, let's have that High School Halloween dance!" Exclaimed Miss Aubrey. She was glad her and Emilia didn't have to dislike each other anymore.

The High School Halloween Dance…

Finally the characters of Dance Central could have some peace and dance. The High School Halloween Dance went as planned. All of the characters' favorite songs began to play. "It's a shame Beverly had to miss out on this," Said Emilia.

"Well, she deserve it!" said Miss Aubrey with attitude.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what you get for being mean. I learned that long ago," Emilia stated as her and Miss Aubrey began to dance to Evacuate the Dancefloor. "I guess I don't want her around anyway."

"That's my girl!" said Rahkenna. "Glad you don't like that prankster anymore!"

The song Funky Town started to play and Dare and MacCoy did the dance moves with gusto. However, MacCoy was reconsidering his DJ booth costume. It was too hard to dance in. "You look so silly trying to dance in that!" laughed Dare.

Meanwhile Taye and Emilia tried to show Rahkenna the dance moves. She may have been Miss Aubrey's friend, but she was a horrible dancer. She also had a hard time dancing because the crown for her princess costume kept falling off. Oblio and Mo danced solo. Their costumes gave them troubles, too. Maybe Halloween wasn't the best time to dance, but it was fun anyway.

Miss Aubrey and Angel were once again, eating! Miss Aubrey swallowed a mouthful of chocolate and said, "You know, next song, we're dancing, together." Angel was surprised Aubrey was willing to do this. "OK!" He wasn't going to argue. Just Dance started to play. They both danced to it. They were very much in sync with their moves. Miss Aubrey was thinking hard about something. Angel was just enjoying every minute of dancing with his favorite girl. Their costumes didn't get in the way as much, so dancing was easier.

The grand finale challenge…

All of the dancers would dance to tidbits of songs to form one crazy long routine!

"Wow, they actually dance pretty good together. I do have to say their costumes do look kind of funny together, a vampire and a pink cat!" Rahkenna announced to Emilia. She didn't dislike Emilia as much anymore now that she knew Emilia wasn't the one causing all of the troubles earlier that night.

"You know, you're right. I bet they'd make an awesome dance crew, but not in those costumes," Emilia said as she imagined it.

"Hmm, a dance crew? Come on, that's a crazy idea! No one in this city is in crews!" Rahkenna said. She was right, but one day that would all change.

Miss Aubrey still danced with Angel and didn't stop until the end of the finale. "Thank you so much for letting me dance with you!" Angel smiled at her.

"Hmm, well I have to say we make a good team!" Miss Aubrey said. And they did make a fine team, but that was an adventure for another day.

For now, all of the dancers would enjoy the rest of Halloween night at the school.

…And just before all going home, they all got in to take a selfie as Emilia held up her phone. The selfie and the rest of the party went perfect! Hey, everyone was just excited there was no killer ghost after all. But even this setback made the Halloween High School Dance that much more memorable!

 **Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Please review if you did!**


End file.
